electriccitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Station Sol-6
Research Station Sol-6, later known as the "Child", was a black ops research space station outside of Pluto, operated by the Fur-Human Federation to investigate and perform experiments to discover and possibly utilize the abilities of Kitsunes. Originally activated in 2067, the station was attacked by an unknown lifeform in 2096 after a meteor strike, and was evacuated due to the contaminated nature of the lifeform. The entire sector around the station was deemed restricted, and was patrolled by the UFMC's Special Security unit, Task Force 141. During the events of Electric City, the Child was destroyed after being forced to collide with the FNV Hyperion, and it's remains have been relocated to the Kuiper Belt, where they are monitored by the UFMC pending disposal. History Originally designed to be a biological research station outside of the orbit of Pluto, Sol-6 was redesigned after the Federation discovered the presence of Kitsunes, the rare offspring of a human/Fur couple that experienced heavy gene mutations, giving them high sensory abilities, and to some degree, a form of ESP, allowing them to read minds, effect the emotions of others, and even control the minds of those around them. Although a multitude of individuals exist with the physical traits of kitsunes, only a few have developed the extrasensory abilities. One such example is Ilia. Kitsunes with confirmed psychic abilities were detained by the Federation and sent to Sol-6 for examination. Due to the secretive nature of the station, and to avoid an attempt from NANHI to capture one, the Federation acknowledge the presence of kitsunes as a myth, and stated that despite having physical mutations, they possessed no abilities beyond that of a normal individual. Sol-6 was the primary research facility for any research involving kitsunes, and reported directly to Federation military command. Kitsunes sent to Sol-6 were often submitted to torturous experiments, and as such, most reports generated from the station were heavily censored to prevent investigations.Most of the scientists aboard the station were forced to sign confidentiality agreements, and advised that revealing any information to the public was a capital offense, although this was untrue and mainly a tactic employed to ensure their cooperation. Meteor Strike In 2096, the space station was struck by a meteor, and during the storm, an alien lifeform had boarded the station and taken residence inside. The lifeform attacked the personnel within, and those that were killed reanimated, attacking their peers. The station was soon compromised, and rather then issuing a distress call, the commander of the station ordered a full quarantine and lockdown. The only kitsune on board, Ilia, was placed in a secure cryogenic chamber, and the station's security attempted to fight back, only to fall before the overwhelming force of the alien and the reanimated crew. UFMC security forces assigned to the station attempted to board it to assist, but were killed as well. Within two weeks, after numerous ignored hails, the Federation dispatched it's special operations unit, FOX, to investigate the sudden disappearance of the crew. The unit was attacked by the lifeform, and most of them were killed, with the exception of Crow Seetan, who had suffered severe injuries, and Richard Walker, as well as a few others. The station was then sealed and marked as a restricted area, with the UFMC establishing a new unit to patrol and ensure no unauthorized access. NANHI Crisis In 2110, a NANHI shuttle managed to breach the sector and boarded the station, hoping to investigate and steal valued Federation research. During the breach, the NANHI troops accidentally broke the quarantine, and were soon overwhelmed by the creatures inside. Unknowing of the breach, the TF141 marines attempted to engage NANHI, but were infected themselves. It was not long after that a civilian vessel, operated by bounty hunter Alyxz Marenwolf, entered the restricted area and malfunctioned, causing it to drift through the sector, which alerted the Hyperion, who was returning from Mobius. The Hyperion boarded and brought Alyxz aboard, originally detaining her for her alleged crimes, before moving to investigate the lack of TF141 presence. Seetan and Walker, both serving aboard the Hyperion, entered the station again, and engaged the lifeform. During the engagement, they were briefly incapacitated by the reanimated crew, before being aided by Marenwolf. They successfully retrieved Ilia from her cryogenic chamber, and left the station. Albus Geralds arrived himself shortly after and demanded that Ilia be released to him, intending on exploiting her abilities to aid NANHI, but was denied by Seetan, who was under orders to return her to Federation Command as she seemed to have undergone cruel research. Geralds staged a mutiny, disabling the Hyperion's navigation and communication arrays, and fled, requesting that the Sisko respond to destroy the compromised Hyperion. The Sisko began to engage the Hyperion, and as a result, the Hyperion collided with Sol-6, which allowed the lifeform to board the ship and begin infecting her crew. Walker, having been injured during the assault, sacrificed himself by detonating a number of sections of the ship, including the bridge, during the Sisko's final barrage, to simulate the destruction of the Hyperion, as well as allowing Seetan and his crew to escape with Ilia. Sol-6 was destroyed in the blast, and the alien lifeform was lost during the explosion. After the Hyperion's repairs and reactivation, the station's remains were towed to the Kuiper Belt and a restriction was reestablished, and is currently underway for demolition. The Federation is currently making arrangements to have the station sent to deep space to collide with the nearest solar body to fully eradicate it and any trace of the alien's infection.